This invention relates to a toy wheeled vehicle and more particularly to a unique wheel assembly for use in such toy vehicle. Such wheel assembly is so constructed such that in order to be assembled on the vehicle, it is necessary that the child coordinate predetermined geometric configurations with each other. In other words, the child must correctly coordinate a plurality of various geometric configurations with each other before the toy vehicle can be completely assembled for play.
Many toys function in such a manner that various shaped geometric objects are moved through similar shaped openings in order to complete the game object i.e., various blocks having different cross-sectional configurations are moved through appropriate slots or openings of similar configuration in order to place the blocks within a container. Games or devices of this nature generally have as their main object the coordination of various shapes so that the child may learn to recognize and coordinate such shapes yet at the same time engage in some pleasurable activity. Instead of making shape coordination the main feature of the device or game, if such shape coordination activity could be incorporated in a game or device having a different overall object, the play value of such game or device might be enhanced. It is accordingly a primary object of the present invention to provide such a game, device or activity in which shape coordination is an integral portion of the assembly of such a device such that the shape coordination activity is completed prior to use of the device itself in game or play activity.
A further object of the present invention is the incorporation of such aforementioned object into the environment of a toy wheeled vehicle in which wheel assemblies having different geometric characteristics must be assembled with regard to correct shape coordination prior to the mounting of the wheels upon such vehicle so that the vehicle can be used in conventional play activity.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a wheel assembly for a toy vehicle and the like comprising an axle having an outer portion of a predetermined geometric shape and a matching wheel easily mountable thereon and separable therefrom, as by a child, wherein the wheel includes an outer surface and a front annular recess terminating in a rearwardly offset wall having an opening therethrough corresponding in both size and shape to the predetermined shape of said axle outer portion. In this regard, the axle outer portion passes through the wall opening for disposition within the annular recess of the wall. Each of the wheels has a different geometrically shaped wall opening so as to match similarly shaped axles such that each of the wheels must be mounted upon its respectively similarly shaped axle in order to properly mount the wheels thereon.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.